1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating an epi-wafer, an epi-wafer fabricated by the method, and an image sensor fabricated using the epi-wafer, and more particularly to a method of fabricating an epi-wafer, an epi-wafer fabricated by the method, and an image sensor fabricated using the epi-wafer that has an improved reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a device that converts an optical image into an electric signal. Recently, with the development of computer industry and communication industry, image sensors with an improved reliability are in great demand in diverse fields, such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems (PCSs), game machines, security cameras, medical micro cameras, robots, and the like.
On the other hand, in fabricating an image sensor, an epi-wafer has been mainly used. In an image sensor using an epi-wafer, parts of electrons that are generated in a sub substrate move to an epi-layer to cause dark current or white spot defects.